The present invention relates to the chassis system of a three wheeled vehicle and more particularly to the suspension system of the rear wheels.
In recent years motorized three wheeled vehicles have become popular for off road riding. A much publicized problem with these vehicles is that they are dynamically unstable during operation. They tend to tip over while negotiating a curve. They tip over while traversing a slope. They tend to gyrate and roll over if an obstacle is encountered by one of the rear wheels. The operator must possess specialized skills and be very conservative in operation to prevent tipping over. The operating experience is unpleasurable and dangerous.